Untruth
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Mukuro never thought he could be a devil and a savior at the same time, until one girl proved him wrong. K6996


**A/N: **_Per request of Kia-chan, I just can't turn you down girl! Just so you know, this pairing killed me! (although I **did** like the challenge). Enjoy~~  


* * *

_

**(Un)truth**

It was just like Reborn to casually open the conversation with:

"Sasagawa Kyoko's been kidnapped,"

However, there were no startled gasps or panicked reactions, after all, the person he announced it to—the _only_ person he announced it to—didn't seem to care.

"Oya, oya, are you _ordering_ me to go and rescue the girl?" The illusionist asked incredulously after a short silence had descended between him and the Arcobaleno.

Reborn simply smirked.

"Tsuna and Ryohei are in Italy, Gokudera and Yamamoto are on a mission, Hibari's away on research and Chrome is down with a fever," he stated it in a way that made him seem like the last resort.

"What about the Thunder?" he asked, out of politeness more than anything.

"Don't mention him, he's useless," 10 years had not warned the hitman up to Lambo.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, smiling deviously. After all, the girl held no value for him so he didn't see the purpose of getting her back. From what he could gather, Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't have feelings for the her anymore, although he still considered her an important friend.

_Friend..._

As if on cue, the door opened and Mukuro suddenly knew why the Arcobaleno had stopped him in front of Chrome's door.

"M-Mukuro-sama," she said weakly, her cheeks slightly red because of the fever. "P-Please save Kyoko-chan," She was clinging to the door for support, her voice barely above a whisper. She had a weak body to begin with, and although she rarely got sick now, it's really terrible when she does.

"Chrome, will you be able to save Kyoko?" Reborn turned to her apprentice. Ridiculous.

"Un," she nodded, her eyes still half-closed. "I'll just..."

He gave a dramatic sigh. It was time to give in to the Arcobaleno.

"Kufufu~~ do you really think I'll let my cute Chrome go in her condition?" he asked. He saw Reborn's eyes gleamed and he knew that the infant had intended this to happen right from the very beginning. "Rest my dear, and I'll go and rescue her in your stead." He assisted Chrome in getting back to bed. She smiled gratefully at him.

When he went back outside, Reborn had gone and a letter containing instructions on how to get to the enemy's base was left on the table. He scanned it dutifully before making it vanish.

A chuckle escaped him as he exited the mansion.

The Arcobaleno and his methods. It would be really interesting to know what's inside his mind.

* * *

The rescue itself took no more than five minutes. They were common thugs who have no connection to the mafia. The only reason they had kidnapped Sasagawa Kyoko was because they had seen her brother driving her around with that foreign car, and figured that they could get a hefty amount of cash for her in ransom. What they hadn't counted on was that said brother would go out of the country and no one would pick up their call.

It was a good thing he had rescued her now, because the kidnappers had been slowly losing hope on contacting her brother and were thinking of other ways to make her kidnapping worth it. She was a woman, attractive, beautiful...

They stopped in a clearing, the girl was still holding on to his hand so he let go.

"Let's rest here," he said, making an illusion of trees around them. From outsiders, it would simply look like a patch of trees instead of a clearing. He sat down on the grass.

The girl sat down too. He noticed that she was wearing casual clothes. She had been on her way to the grocery when they grabbed her.

"Thank you," she said, turning a bright smile to him. "Mukuro-san,"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't look very shaken," he commented. Sure she was a bit winded out because of running, but she didn't seemed particularly traumatized of being kidnapped.

She could still even giggle.

"I was so afraid you know," she said. "But I kept thinking that Onii-chan and the others would rescue me," she laughed again. "Although I never expected it to be you."

Mukuro wondered what would have happened if he hadn't rescued her in time. She seemed oblivious to the plans her kidnappers had in their mind. They would have used her, thoroughly enjoying themselves, and what would happen to her then? Her spirit broken, she'd grow bitter and maybe even hate the world. He shook the scenario out of his mind.

The girl was settling in for sleep. She lay down on the grass.

"Yus—I mean, one of my kidnappers would loosen my tie at night so I could lie down when I fall asleep," she told him. Another scenario entered his mind, one of the kidnappers falling inlove with her, a struggle from within the group. They would try to escape and they would both be killed.

What a dreadful love story.

"Kufufu~~ Sleeping while you're with me would leave you vulnerable, I trust you've heard about me from the others," he said. She was just like Tsunayoshi, naive.

"Un, I know, I've heard about it," she said. Bianchi had warned her to be wary of Mukuro, and told her what had happened in Kokuyo Land before he was imprisoned, but... "I've also heard lots about you from Chrome," she smiled.

"What do you think of me?" he asked, amusement on his voice. She knew of what happened when he tried to possess Tsunayoshi and also when he helped Chrome. One would claim that he was the devil, the other that he was her saviour. One of them has to be lying. Chrome was outmanned 6–to–1.

However, Kyoko surprised her by saying. "I think you're a decent person..." when she saw the look on his face, she added, "...sometimes," before giggling. "Bianchi-san told me that you tried to possess Tsu-kun, but Tsu-kun also said that you helped them during the ring conflict and Chrome-chan said that you saved her life, so I think you're a good person underneath it all Mukuro-san,"

"I suppose you'd say the same thing about the Cloud Guardian," he said.

"Of course, we've known Hibari-san since childhood. He's unreasonable sometimes, but he just wants to protect Namimori," she said. "He's also a good person."

Here was the female Sawada Tsunayoshi, to her eyes, _everyone _was a good person.

"And your kidnappers?"

"I think there are a lot of things that pushed them into doing what they—"

He raised his hand. Enough.

She laughed again, before closing her eyes, ready to sleep now.

He waited a few minutes until her breathing became even, her chest rising and falling. What an odd girl, he thought, she was even worse than the Vongola Boss. His eyes wandered to her face, eyes... (he wondered how she sees the world in her mind) nose... lips.

_I'm a decent person, huh..._

He leaned down and stole one kiss. He doubted that the Arcobaleno would give him any kind of reward when they got back, and he had to have some to make this job worthwhile.

_...only sometimes._

Kyoko smiled as she felt something touch her lips.

Closed eyes don't mean you're asleep.

**

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._

Reborn stood on the table beside Chrome's bed. He was asking the girl what was happening on Mukuro's end. Although, she wasn't his vessel anymore, they still had a connection. She knew what was going on in her Master's mind.

Chrome reported what she saw to Reborn.

"Uhh...Kyoko-chan is tied up and she's..." her blank eyes widened in horror. "...lifeless, and beaten, and I think..." Chrome began to sob uncontrollably.

"That Mukuro, was he unable to save her in time?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Chrome calmed herself down, and shook her head, it was just one of the scenarios playing through her Master's mind, she explained to Reborn.

"Uhh...Kyoko-chan is escaping with one of her kidnappers, they're holding hands, but the others are running after them, and—and they've got guns! And, oh my god, they killed Kyoko-chan!"

Reborn tried to hide his disgust. "Another scenario?" he asked, and when Chrome nodded, he muttered under his breath. "Sick bastard."

Chrome continued to look in Mukuro's mind. She was weak so she can't call out to him and asked him directly what really happened. Another scene began to unfold.

"M-Mukuro-sama is leaning down and kissing Kyoko-chan in the lips," she reported, and this time Reborn jumped down from the table.

"Stop it Chrome," he said. "Continue your bed rest, Mukuro must know we're watching so he's thinking up all these things in purpose," he walked out of the room, feeling cheated.

Chrome nodded, pulling the covers up to her chin. She wondered why...that last scene felt so different...like it wasn't just in her Master's mind. Then...was it real? Did Mukuro-sama really...?

She closed her eyes, tired and confused, wondering whether that last one was a lie or the truth.

* * *

**A/N: **_I tried my best with this pairing. Hope you guys liked it. R&R please._


End file.
